Popcorn and a Movie
by donnawinchester
Summary: Sam just wants to watch a movie - which is kind of hard to do with your brother flirting with an angel right next to you. Short little Destiel one-shot, lots of fluff.


Hello, everyone! This is the first fic that I've actually published, since I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. It's based on a tumblr post that said something along the lines of "Sam trying to watch a movie, but Dean and Cas awkwardly flirting the whole time."

* * *

Sam was getting tired of this.

He just wished that he could enjoy his night. Watch a movie, eat some popcorn, and relax.

But instead he was being forced to watch something else: flirting.

At this point, he didn't think his brother and the angel could get any more obvious. Hell, if it wasn't for how awkward they acted around each other, he'd think they were already fucking.

Sam had watched for the past hour as Castiel and Dean, sharing an uncomfortably small couch, inched closer to each other. Occasionally their knees would touch, or their hands would brush when they reached for popcorn at the same time, or they'd both turn their heads and stare longingly into each other's eyes.

It was ridiculous.

He glanced over at the pair for the thousandth time that night. The room was dark, illuminated only by the light of the television screen. The movie was some old western that Dean had picked out. He hadn't really been paying attention to it, and he doubted Dean and Cas had been either. They were too busy acting like middle schoolers trying to figure out if they liked or _like-liked _each other.

It was at that point that it became too much.

Dean and Cas were even closer to each other than they'd been the last time he looked over. They were pushed together, their shoulders touching, even though there was a significant amount of space on the couch to Castiel's left. Even worse, they were _holding hands_, in a very loose sense of the phrase. Dean's hand was resting lightly on Castiel's, so lightly that it looked like it was hovering over it, like he was afraid to touch him.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You know, if you two want to make out, I can leave," he said casually.

The comment apparently surprised Dean. His hand flew off the angel's, flying up to knock the bowl of popcorn that had been resting on his knee onto the floor.

"What the hell, Sam?!" Dean yelled. Cas just stared, wide-eyed, then glanced down at the floor.

"I'll, um, I'll clean up the popcorn," Cas muttered, standing up. He kept his head down, attempting to not make eye contact with either of the Winchesters as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dude, what the hell," Dean repeated, glaring at Sam.

"Don't even pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," Sam snapped. "I'm not blind. I can tell you're into him."

"That's ridiculous," Dean said, unconvincingly.

Sam opened his mouth to speak again but at that moment Cas walked back in, a broom in his hand.

"I'll clean up," Cas said quietly. "It's no trouble."

Dean got up from the couch and went to stand by Sam. He still avoided eye contact with Cas, and the angel did the same. Cas then returned his attention to the popcorn that was scattered on the floor. He held out his broom and began sweeping it into a neat little pile. He then bent over so he could pick it all up.

It was at this point that Sam noticed Dean, who was standing behind his chair, was staring at something. He followed Dean's eyes and he wasn't at all surprised to discover what his brother was looking at so intently: Castiel, particularly his rear end.

"Dude, stop staring at his ass!" Sam groaned. Cas froze.

"_What?" _Dean squeaked, his eyes snapping away from Cas.

"Oh, you totally were," Sam insisted, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Dean repeated. "I wasn't. No. Shut up." He turned away from Sam and stood with his arms crossed, obviously blushing.

Sam was trying not to laugh. "Look, I'm going to go out for a bit. You two seem like you have a few things to discuss. I wouldn't want to get in the way."

Neither Dean nor Castiel said anything. Sam chuckled to himself before getting up from his chair and walking over to the door. He opened it and then turned back and winked at Dean, which made the older Winchester blush even brighter. Sam closed the door and in a few seconds Dean heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pulling out.

Dean and Cas continued to stand, facing away from each other. It was Dean that broke the silence.

"I wasn't looking at your ass," he grumbled. It was a lie.

"Okay," Cas said quietly.

Dean finally turned around. He walked over to the angel, who was stood stiffly over the pile of popcorn. He put his hand on Castiel's shoulder, which made him jump slightly.

Cas turned around to face Dean. He looked up into Dean's eyes, as he had to, being shorter. Dean liked that Cas was shorter than him – it made him feel like he had to protect him, like he was fragile and small and could be broken so easily that he had to be held and cared for like a precious piece of china.

Dean, in return, looked back into Castiel's eyes. Oh, those eyes. Dean could write poetry about those eyes, and Dean didn't write poetry. They were unnaturally blue, electric blue. The shade of blue Dean doubted that there was a name for.

His eyes were Dean's favorite part of Cas, but he loved everything else as well. His hair, wild and ruffled like he'd just rolled out of bed, and the prettiest shade of black Dean had ever seen. There weren't even different shades of black, but it was too beautiful to describe as just black. His voice, deep and rough and gravelly but at the same time incredibly smooth, and for some reason always sounding incredibly sexual.

And, of course, his ass.

"Dean…" Cas mumbled, looking down again. _Damn, _Dean liked how it sounded when he said his name. "Dean, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'll stay on my side of the couch from now on." Cas looked ashamed of himself.

"Cas, buddy, it's okay," Dean assured him. He rubbed Castiel's shoulder comfortingly. Cas seemed to jump at the touch, like it was shocking him.

Dean took Castiel's face in his hands, and the angel's indescribable eyes went wide. Dean took a deep breath. Now or never.

He kissed him.

It was a tentative thing, as first kisses usually are. Cas was too shocked to move for a few seconds, but then he started copying Dean's movements, moving his lips slightly. The angel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pressing their bodies closer together. Finally, they pulled apart.

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. Cas looked dazed and woozy. Dean was grinning, a big goofy grin that Cas found nothing short of adorable.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages," Dean said, sounding pleased with himself.

Cas finally found his words. "What was that?"

Dean's smile got wider. "That was a kiss, Cas. And do you know what that means?" Cas shook his head.

"That means I love you, Cas. I love you because you saved me, in more ways than one. You're magnificent and beautiful and brave and brilliant. I never get tired of talking to you and listening to you talk and looking at you and just _you_. Because you know what, Cas? _I need you_."

* * *

Later that night, when Sam came back, he saw his brother and the angel, curled up together on that too-small couch. Their arms were wrapped around each other, and Castiel's head was nestled into Dean's chest, rising and falling with his breaths.

And by their feet, completely forgotten about, was a pile of popcorn.


End file.
